HALLOWEEN COUNTDOWN OURAN ADDITION
by Assassinationexpert-foxtamer
Summary: WELCOME TO MY WONDERFUL HALLOWEEN COUNTDOWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL ADDITION!
1. Chapter 1

**_Awesome-Chan: WELCOME TO MY SPECIAL HALLOWEEN COUNTDOWN OURAN EDITION_****! **

_**Haruhi: We will be have a special hourly countdown to the end of Halloween!**_

_**Awesome-Chan: Starting tommorow at 5 i will be posting each chapter till midnight **_

_**Haruhi: We hope you can make it to the see the fun**_

**Both: TOGETHER WE WILL MAKE THIS THE BEST HALLOWEEN THAT OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HAS EVER HAD!**

_**Awesome-Chan: Join the fun Tomorrow**_

_**Haruhi: and this to can be the best Halloween you've ever seen**_

**Both: until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Awesome-Chan: Hey people this is my first ever Halloween special. For the next few hours you are mine.**

**Haruhi: Be prepared to be swallowed by the darkness in this special count down till Halloween**

**Awesome-Chan: Beware the danger as we continue forward.**

**Haruhi: Awesome-Chan is not responsible for any mental scarring caused by this story and she doesn't own Ouran High school Host Club**

Chapter 1: the calm before the storm

It seemed like just normal day for the Haruhi. Her dad was at work and she was gerting ready to go to the store to get some shopping done. She had to get candy for the trick or treaters. As she was done getting dressed in her Halloween costume which was basically one of those slutty nurses outfits she walked to her door. She heard a knock on her door and looked outside to see the host club each in a costume.

She sighed as she opened the door and looked at their costumes. Tamaki's looked like a prince wearing a puffy white button up shirt and puffy gold pants. Kyoya was a vampire wearing and black button up shirt with black pants and a black and red dracula cape. The twins were dressed as cats. Both wearing black cat ears and matching tails and wearing matching white t-shirt with a smiling kitty on it and black pants. Hunny was dressed as a light pink bunny with pink rabbit ears and a white tail and a pink button up shirt and black pants. Mori was dressed up as a samurai wearing a white and red male kimono.

Haruhi noticed that they were staring at her and frowned. "It's not polite to stare." she scolded.

All the host, with an exception of Kyoya and Mori, started sputtering out apology to Haruhi until she held up her hand to quiet them.

"Why are you here anyway?" she asked shifting her weight to her left leg as she crossed her arms around her chest.

"WE CAME TO PARTICIPATE IN WHAT YOU COMMONERS CALL TRICK-OR-TREATING!" Tamaki shouted.

Haruhi sighed at their antics' and walked out the door and closing and locking the door. "Sory guys but I have some shopping to do." she said walking down the stairs.

"Can we come with you?" they all asked. Harubi shrugged and they all cheered before following her.

Time skip

As they walked into WalMart Haruhi turned to the host club. "Ok guys I want you guys to get some stuff for me all of this stuff should be on aisle 13." Haruhi said walking away from them before throwing a quick "Don't break anything!" over her shoulder.

The host left with the small list in their hands. They looked all over the store but didnfind an aisle 13. They decided to wait at the door for Haruhi so they could ask her.

The host club sat at the front door of WalMart chatting. Then the lights all went out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Awesome-Chan: I see you wish to continue down the path of darkness now follow us**

**Haruhi: we shall lead to see the true Halloween spirit**

**Awesome-Chan: Now let's continue down this dark path**

Chapter 2: The game begins

The host stood together at the front entrance never noticing that people where slowly diminishing until they were the only one's there.

The light turned off and a cold shiver ran down all their spines. Hikaru was the first to speak. "It's probably just a power outage." He said reassuringly.

The host all nodded in agreement. "We should find Haru-Chan and make sure she is ok." Hunny said hugging Usa-Chan tightly.

"Yeah let's split up and look Hunny you look in the south section, Mori you look in the North section, Twins you look in the west section and Tamaki and I will look in the East section." Kyoya said calmly but on the inside he was very unnerved by this whole situation. They all nodded before taking off towards their respective stations.

They all were in the middle of their section when a horrible, evil laugh laced with pure malice and intention of harm played loudly. They all froze in their spots eyes wide.

"Hello friends!" a very familiar voice rang throughout the entire store. "I have a very special Halloween gift for you all!" Her voice boomed around them. They all knew who it was. The only female of their group. Haruhi.

"It's a special Halloween game! I play it every Halloween! It's a survival game. If you can stay alive until midnight you my leave with your lives, but be warned I always win. Now lets start the game! Oh you guys are already split up how nice of you guys." She sounded different no longer was it the normal bored voice that Haruhi used when she talked to them. No this one was filled with insanity and held what sounded like childishness.

As her voice slowly stopped a soft melody played.

' Yami wa anata o hōgan

Sore wa mokuteki o motte kuru

Negai ka

Sore wa atataka-sa no yakusoku de anata o yūwaku

Anata ni zengo yobidashi

Sore wa anata o nagusamerunai kamo shiremasen

Shikashi, sore wa anata o mite iru

Moeru me de Sore wa anata o hōgan suru yō ni

Watashi wa egao de mimamoru Sore wa omowa reru yami

Atarashī omocha o motte iru Kono tsu ga itsu made tsudzuku ka mite mimashou'

The host club shivered from the deadly melody that danced across the store. As a shiver went down each of their spines as a deep scream was heard all across the store. All of the host had one thought. 'Mori!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Awesome-Chan:** **Ah the game has finally began I wonder who will win the Host or Haruhi only one way to find out **

**Haruhi: I never lose but I am curious as well if the host can wil then they do deserve their lives I wonder what will happen when they leave if they do**

Chapter 3: silence is key

Mori pov

I shivered as the deadly melody played. I froze when I heard a giggle behind me. Going againstall my of my being which was telling me to run I turned around. Right there in front of me was Haruhi still in her nurses outfit.

I couldn'tbelieve that the woman in front of me was the sweet yet blut gurl i use to know. The girl in front of me has a deadly aura and a smile filled with insanit.

Once Iwas able to regain my voiceI spoketo her in a low voice." Why?"

"Why what?" She asked trying to act innocent.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" I yelled still hearing the melody in the background.

She tilted her head to the side acting innocent. " You guys needed to... Loosen up a bit have some fun. And since all the attempts I have made are boring I've decides that we play this special game I made up!" She smiles but it isn't the same smile from the Haruhi i know.

"You're doing this because you are bored!" i shouted as she laughs again.

"Mah, Mah Mori-senpai no need to get angry." She said looking bored. The haunting melody began to play. "The game has now began do you have any last words my friend." She said as her body began to float in the air.

Author pov

All the host ran towards the scream in a frantic dash to get to their ever silent host. As the screams die down all thebhost club walked into the aisle that Mori was in. They each had a different reaction.

Hikaru turned away and threw up and Kaoru comforted him rubbing his back in a soothing gesture. Tamaki had froze and tears started running down his cheeks as he fell to his knees. The ever so stoic Kyoya was frozen in where he stood with a horrified look on his face. And lastly Hunny who is usually so bright and cheery had been driven to tears.

In front of them all was Mori hanging from the ceiling by dental floss. Blood was dripping from his neck and tears stained his face. He had bruises and cuto all over his body especially his face. But the most horrifying thing was his eyes. They were no longer there instead there were empty holes where they should be. Blood dripping from the sockets and a horrified look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Awesome-Chan: Ah my friends it seems that the time has escaped my so our time is going slowly

Haruhi: she was eating candy

Awesome-chan: Lets continue friends but sadly two have died while you were away i don't have much time before the end of halloween but it seems there are two left lets see if they will live or die!

Chapter 5: cold as night

Kyoya and Tamaki sat together crying over the death of the twins. They found their bodies in the fashion aisle. There heads were on one end of the hall side by side with the eyes removed and a look of terror on their faces. Their bodies lied on the other end dismembered with their hands connected as if they were holding hands in their last moments.

Once they both had slowly gotten over their deaths they sat in silence before Tamaki spoke up.

"We should give up." He spoke quietly and his voice filled with grief.

"W-what!? Why would you consider that!" Kyoya yelled.

"We have no way of winning so lets just get it over with." He wasn't like the Tamaki that Kyoya knew.

"Fine! Go let her kill you I'm not giving up!" Kyoya yelled storming off.

"Kyoya" Tamaki said quietly.

Tamaki heard a loud scream and bolted out the changing room they had been hiding in. He raced to where the scream came from and broke down at what he saw.

Kyoya was on his knees with cuts and what looked like whip marks all over his body. His head was facing Tamaki and branded on his bare chest was the word 'Traitor'.

Tamaki fell to his knees and broke down no longer caring about anything. He cried he lost all of his friends and all that was left was an empty shell. He screamed up into the air hoping to release the pent up pain that was in his chest


	6. Chapter 6

Awesome-chan: My time with you my friends is coming to an end

Haruhi: we only have a short while to go so let's see if our last friend will be able to make out alive

Chapter 6

Tamki couldn't believe that the person who did this to all of his friends was even remotely human. He knew that it was something inhuman. As he cried the haunting melody played and he looked up to see the one person he wished he didn't wish to see.

"Why?" He asked tears still staining his cheeks.

"Because in a game like this only one person will live and it will be one of us." She said like she was speaking to a kindergartener.

"I see so if you are going to kill me please make it quick." Tamaki pleaded.

"Ah but my friend the last person gets a deal." Haruhi said with a evil smile.

"W-what do you mean a deal?" Tamaki said stunned.

"You have two options 1 get killed by me or 2 you are sent to hell but in exchange one of your friends is revived with no memory of tonight at all." She said still smiling.

"And you promise that he will not remember one thing of tonight." He asked skeptical of the entire thing.

"Yes"

"Ok I chose Kyoya" he said looking lovingly at the Otori.

"Ah I see you chose to bring back your lover. any last words?" Haruhi said with a slight teasing tone.

"I'm sorry Kyoya I will always love you." Tamaki said before his entire body went limp.

"Ah Tamaki-senpai didn't your mother ever tell you to make a deal with the devil." Haruhi said giggling before turning away from the two dead guys. "It seems like I won this round I wonder who is next."


End file.
